


Strawberries & Cigarettes

by lovelyairi



Series: Mood/Experimental [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mentions of underaged drinking, Romance, Small Town Romance, based off of strawberries & cigarettes by troye sivan, but it's not that angsty i don't think, has elements of angst, mentions of underaged sex, mentions of underaged smoking, very experimental work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: In which Kyungsoo can only love Jongin in the cover of the night





	1. Now

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh this is a very odd story  
> Hopefully it's not too weird, although this is probably how I'd describe my personal style, my writing style that is  
> This story is inspired by Strawberries & Cigarettes by Troye Sivan, which gave me the image of two people loving each other secretly in a small town for some reason

Kyungsoo lays in his bed with his eyes wide open. A scented candle is lit to ease his nerves and he listens to the sound of the analog clock ticking quietly within his bedroom. The grandfather clock in their living room chimes loudly when midnight hits and at the same time Kyungsoo’s phone begins vibrating beneath his pillow. He can’t hold back the sigh as he reaches for it, sliding left before placing it against his ear.

“ _Meet me at the end of the block_ ,” Kyungsoo doesn’t even have a chance to reply before the line is cut. He moves like a machine as he blows out the candle. He gets out of bed and heads towards his desk to grab the hoodie hanging on his chair. He looks down at his attire, a white t shirt and gym shorts. There wasn’t anything special about it, then again Kyungsoo had stopped trying to impress _him_ a long time ago.

After shrugging on his hoodie and slapping on some flip flops, he stuffs his duvet with extra pillows from his closet to act like a body double for him. Then he reaches for a backpack beneath his bed and pulls out a rope ladder he’d gotten as a gift since he snuck out so often and using the front door in his old home wasn’t a smart choice. Kyungsoo opens his window and he skillfully sets up the ladder like he always does, double checking its sturdiness before he pockets his phone and heads down.

This side of the house was covered in vines, and although they weren’t strong enough to support a human’s weight, they were the perfect cover for his ladder. That way his neighbours wouldn’t be alarmed at the ladder coming from his window unless they really looked, it was common for the neighbours to gossip after all. As soon as he’s safely on the floor he let’s go of the breath he’d been holding. He absolutely detested climbing down the damned rickety thing.

Kyungsoo pads across the grass and the dew feels odd on his toes. He turns to his right and puts on his hood before shoving his hands into his pocket and he walks down the sidewalk. After a few steps he notices that he doesn’t see a car at the end of the block, bewildered he pauses for a second but keeps walking. That is until he sees his shadow forming as headlights illuminate his back.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo says simply as he looks to his right at the young man leaning out of his window, a very familiar shit eating grin on his lips. Jongin points to the passenger seat,

“Get in babe,” Kyungsoo resists the urge to slap that grin right off of Jongin’s face and he does as he’s told. He rounds the car and opens the door, climbing in before he slams it closed after him. Kyungsoo is immediately overwhelmed with the overbearing scent of Jongin which consists of cigarettes, cheap but classy cologne and an odd tinge of strawberry sweets. Kyungsoo rests his head against the seat and he closes his eyes.

“Where to?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo wonders if there’s a hint of nervousness in his tone? Usually Kyungsoo was never nearly this cold to Jongin. Often smiling and full of excitement when his boyfriend met up with him. However, it's been two weeks. Two weeks since Jongin had even bothered acknowledging him. When he didn’t see him around the school, he’d been suspicious and after listening to people talk, Kyungsoo had learned that Jongin was out of town visiting his grandparents.

“Anywhere you want to take me,” Kyungsoo answers nonchalantly. He expects Jongin to start driving recklessly since that’s how he usually is but to his surprise he feels a hot breath over his lips. Kyungsoo tries not to appear affected but he can’t help his sharp intake of breath as Jongin pulls his seatbelt on. As soon as Kyungsoo hears a click, he feels soft lips against his own. Soft hands cupping his cheeks lovingly as they taste him.

“Safety comes first babe,” Jongin smiles when Kyungsoo opens his eyes and he kisses his boyfriend on the forehead before he sits back in his own seat. He places his left hand on the wheel and he holds the other one out, palm facing up. Kyungsoo who is still feeling the bliss from the unexpected kiss looks at his hand breathlessly before he holds it in his own, weaving their fingers together.

“You’re so unfair,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath and Jongin laughs brightly, lifting their hands up so that he can kiss Kyungsoo on the back of his hand. Only then does he finally begin driving down the road. In a small town like theirs, the roads were clear at night. In a small town likes theirs, it wasn’t hard to tell who drove what car and who had what schedule. Meaning, Kim Jongin was always a hot topic in town.

He wasn’t exactly what one would call a textbook definition of a bad boy, but in their small town anyone who wasn’t like the others was easily branded as not to be reckoned with. If only they knew how all of the teenagers in town were just like Jongin. But unlike them Jongin wasn’t afraid to express himself with his silver locks and piercings. He also had a number of tattoos that were only visible to the select few who were lucky enough to see him naked.

To everyone else Kim Jongin was dangerous and a bad influence with his drinking and smoking habits. But to Kyungsoo he was a spark. They’d met at one of the parties being held without the adults knowing, Kyungsoo had been ditched by his friends since he didn’t want to drink with them and he spent his time sitting at the edge pool, with his feet moving back and forth in the water. He’d been minding his own business when suddenly Jongin emerged from within the pool in all of his glory.

Kyungsoo had seen him around the school but never up close, his friends and parents alike telling him he should stay away. Yet when Jongin slicked his hair back and met his eyes, he couldn’t look away. That lead to a quiet introduction of names and honestly Kyungsoo couldn’t remember much of that night considering moments later Jongin pulled him into the pool and kissed him under the water.

In a small town like theirs, homophobia was more than prevalent. Times were moving slowly in their town and acceptance was something that had yet to come. Which meant that Jongin and Kyungsoo danced around each other during the day, indulging in their desires behind closed doors within the shadows and at night when the town was asleep. Kyungsoo liked to think that it was enough, but it was never enough, he could never have his fill of Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, we’re here,” Jongin’s voice carries him away from his memories and when Kyungsoo looks out the window he sees mostly darkness, aside from the streetlights. Before he can ask where they were, Jongin looks at him as though wordlessly asking for trust before he gets out of the car. Kyungsoo follows and he feels grass beneath his thin flip flops. He looks around, lost for a moment but Jongin is by his side in a second, holding his hand to guide him.

Things are quiet as they pass through what seems to be a bush of sorts. Kyungsoo tries to jog his memory of spots like this in their town but he’s too focused on trying not to fall. After what feels like a millenium of walking in the dark they reach a clearing and initially, Kyungsoo is positively awestruck. Jongin lets go of his hand to let him walk forward and he looks around in wonder.

What seemed to be a bush or a mini forest lead to a pond, the clear water was glowing due to the moonlight above and it was full of lily pads and the sound of crickets filled the empty air. There was a fallen tree trunk laying in the pond and it looked so grand. It looked like he was in some kind of set for a fantasy movie, he had no idea such a place existed so close by. As he was lost in the magic of the pond, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, holding him from behind.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Jongin whispers into his ear and Kyungsoo can’t find his words. He hums in agreement and leans back, enjoying Jongin’s warmth. They stand there quietly, listening to the sound of each other’s breaths mingling with the melody of the crickets. Jongin then begins placing soft kisses along Kyungsoo’s ear and his cheek, a smile bubbling on his lips and he tightens his hold on his boyfriend’s waist.

“Come with me babe,” Jongin pulls away and he walks almost giddily in front of Kyungsoo, walking towards the edge of the pond before he makes a leap onto the trunk. Kyungsoo watches in complete horror when Jongin teeters to find his balance and he sighs in relief when no harm is done. Jongin turns back to him, eyes bright and youthful before he holds out his hand. Kyungsoo approaches but makes no move to actually join him.

“Is it sturdy enough for both of us?” Kyungsoo asks and for some reason his voice is quiet, almost self conscious to speak in all of the beauty around them. Jongin raises an eyebrow and makes a point to stomp almost too roughly which rips an unwanted squeal from Kyungsoo’s throat. He frowns at Jongin’s amusement and once again, he stares at the hand being held out to him.

“Trust me,” those words hit deeper than Jongin would ever know. Because even though Kyungsoo wished he couldn’t, he did. He trusted Jongin so much. He trusted Jongin with his heart and his secrets. And it was so damn foolish of him. He was giving his trust to someone who was never there. Someone who rarely answered his text messages. Someone who didn’t look at him unless it was just them two.

Yet, this person also had the power to shake his world whenever he did message back. Whenever he was there. All of his smiles and dimples, his golden skin and his head strong personality. Maybe Kyungsoo was selfish? Jongin was so far away, he was the personification of the sun, yet Kyungsoo was that of the moon, hidden in the shadows. Hell he wasn't even that extravagant, he was a mere star. Yet he wanted to have Jongin all to himself.

But honestly, Kyungsoo would always be willing to throw himself into Jongin’s arms, even if he knew he wouldn’t be caught.

And so he reaches out, holding onto Jongin’s hand like his life depended on it as he was pulled onto the trunk which was definitely much wider than he’d been expecting. Jongin’s arm naturally wraps around his waist to stabilize him and when Kyungsoo lifts his head to look at him, he gets a wet smooch on his nose.

“See? That wasn’t so scary now was it?” Jongin asks playfully but Kyungsoo can’t find it in himself to smile. There was a heavy sense of doubt sitting in his throat, and he hated it. Their hands meet once more and Jongin carefully leads them to the middle of the pond, he sits down first and helps Kyungsoo sit down as well. They sit close, their thighs touching as their legs dangle over the pond. Kyungsoo’s toes are clenched since he fears that he’ll lose a flip flop.

Jongin reaches into the pocket of his sweatpants and he pulls out a pack of cigarettes along with his lighter, it was the same zippo lighter that Kyungsoo had gifted him months ago. It was a matte blue with the small design of a polar bear on it, it’s nose touching one of the many snowflakes strewn across the lighter. Kyungsoo was worried it was too childish but Jongin had accepted it with the brightest smile.

“You better be extra careful with the ashes,” Kyungsoo warns and Jongin is already one step ahead of him, pulling out a small portable ashtray before he pockets it again. He lights up the cigarette and places it between his lips as he puts away the pack and lighter. If there was one thing Kyungsoo didn’t understand about Jongin, it was his smoking habit. He had no idea how deep it ran or whether it was an addiction or not.

He only knew that Jongin smoked. He didn’t know why, or why he started. He just knew that he did. Kyungsoo must’ve been staring for quite some time because two puffs later, Jongin is kissing him. The mouthful of smoke he receives should be something he’s used to but he really isn’t, however he’s thankful it doesn’t cause him to cough up a lung. Kyungsoo reaches upward and gently tangles his fingers in those silver locks, knowing how much Jongin likes it.

Their tongues dance as they kiss hungrily, both deprived of each other’s affection. Kyungsoo almost whimpers into Jongin’s mouth as he’s easily dominated, his body being pushed back but he’d rather not lean against bark so he moves forward. Once their tongues meet, Kyungsoo feels the sudden urge to cry. He didn’t realize how much he missed Jongin. How much he missed tasting him.

Beneath the bitter tobacco was a tinge of sweetness, one that made Kyungsoo smile. If there was one thing Jongin did other than smoke it was eat strawberry sweets. He always had a handful in his pocket, he had a jar in his car, in his locker, he took them everywhere. It was the first thing Jongin had given him when they first met. He’d asked if he wanted a sweet to cheer him up. Kyungsoo suddenly feels overwhelmed with emotions and he pulls away keeping his eyes low.

Jongin sits back and he continues inhaling and exhaling the poison from his cigarette and things are silent once more. Kyungsoo couldn’t remember the last time they had a proper conversation. Have they ever had a proper conversation? Kyungsoo shakes his head unconsciously and he takes a deep breath, coughing when he inhales Jongin’s second hand. Jongin cups his cheek with concern in his eyes,

“What’s on your mind?” Jongin asks the dreaded question and Kyungsoo opens his mouth to speak only to close it once he realizes he hasn’t found his words yet. Truthfully, there’s a lot on his mind. Nothing he’d be willing to share with Jongin though. Nothing he’d be willing to share with anyone. Those thoughts were for him and him alone, it was his burden to bear. Jongin lightly thumbs his cheek,

“You’re getting lost in your thoughts again, talk to me?” In these moments Kyungsoo believes that Jongin cares about him. However, he can’t rely on him. It goes against who he is and Jongin knows this because moments later a sigh escapes from his lips and he drops his hand. Eyes narrowed as he stuffs the remnants of his cigarette into the portable ashtray. Kyungsoo lightly touches Jongin’s arm and he squeezes,

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. Jongin laughs lightly and he shakes his head, he takes hold of Kyungsoo’s hand and squeezes back before he leans forward and kisses his forehead.

“I should be sorry,” unspoken words hang in the air. But neither of them wish to speak them. Jongin then stretches and he begins fiddling with the things in his pockets before he removes his plaid button down. Kyungsoo watches for a moment as Jongin pretty much strips and only when he stands down Kyungsoo finally speak up.

“Jongin, what are you doing?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when Jongin begins toying with the strings of his joggers. Jongin looks down at him as if it’s completely obvious what he plans to do, and he tilts his head over to the pond beneath them with his eyebrows raised,

“Wanna take a dip?” Jongin asks as if it’s not a big deal at all. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and he looks down at the pond which definitely wasn't disgusting in any way. The water was clear enough to see the ground and it was inviting in the light of the moon. But it was Spring, and certainly not the kind of weather to casually go for a swim. Also, Kyungsoo had no idea what kinds of bugs were hiding in there, what if a fish attacked them.

“You’re thinking too much again, come on, join me?” Jongin pouts ever so slightly and he uses his messy hair and puppy eyes to his advantage. It definitely has Kyungsoo considering it which seems to please Jongin because he smiles and removes his shoes which of course don no socks. Then he pulls down his pants and boxers right in front of Kyungsoo who abruptly looks away, his cheeks burning when he hears hearty laughter.

Then Kyungsoo feels the trunk dip and a weight is lifted as Jongin hits the water. He surfaces in a matter of seconds and swims close to Kyungsoo to poke at his hanging legs. Kyungsoo frowns and he threatens to kick at him only for his flip flop to fall into the water. He watches in utter horror as it sinks and he wonders what kind of high class flip flops were these if they weren’t made of the typical foam material?

“Well are you going to get it for me?” Kyungsoo asks and he hates how when he looks into the water in search of his flip flop he can see Jongin’s lower half that’s still flawless even though it’s distorted by the rippling water. Jongin taps his chin like he’s deep in thought and he comes to a conclusion that no, he doesn’t want to get it. Which he makes very clear when he steps back and begins whistling.

Kyungsoo mutters under his breath and he regretfully removes his other flip flop, placing it safely on top of Jongin’s clothes out of spite. He then removes his hoodie along with his t shirt before he stands and looks down at Jongin who’s thoroughly enjoying himself. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and yanks down his shorts, topping off the pile before he looks down at Jongin who has his arms held wide open.

He takes a deep breath and steps into the water, Jongin’s arms immediately catches him but he falls back and takes the opportunity to capture Kyungsoo’s lips under the water. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile into the kiss and Jongin does the same. They both surface once their breath runs out and Kyungsoo sputters as he pushes the hair out of his face, the water is pretty shallow. Standing at his chest, for Jongin it stands beneath his nipples.

“Just like our first kiss,” Jongin says with a giggle and Kyungsoo nods before he squats down to grab his flip flop, putting it on the trunk. Jongin catches him seconds later, pulling him back against his naked chest, enjoying the feeling of Kyungsoo so close to him like this. Kyungsoo leans back and he sighs happily at the soft thuds of Jongin’s heartbeat.

“You actually caught me,” Kyungsoo says aloud and Jongin frowns, unsure of what he meant. However, Kyungsoo doesn’t elaborate, his thoughts from earlier leaking into reality. Kyungsoo turns around almost too quickly and he wraps his arms around Jongin’s shoulders, pressing their fronts together so that there were no spaces between them.

“Of course I would catch you Kyungsoo, I wouldn’t let you fall,” Jongin mumbles and he doesn’t know how to feel when Kyungsoo chuckles lightly as if he told some kind of joke. Kyungsoo laughter slowly becomes sniffles and he shakes his head, holding onto Jongin tighter as he hides his face the crook of his neck. Jongin’s heart aches as Kyungsoo cries and he holds him tighter,

“Soon Kyungsoo, soon we’ll be able to love under the sun, soon I’ll be able to tell the world you’re mine,” Jongin promises and Kyungsoo can only nod, even though he knows it’s a lie.


	2. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how two teenagers met one another

“Kyungsoo, are you up for a get together this Saturday?” Baekhyun’s voice cuts through the chatter of the cafeteria and Kyungsoo turns his head, looking away from the window that he’d been staring out of. His expression is nonchalant, his lips pressed together firmly as he takes another spoonful of cold pasta. Chewing slowly, he thinks of how he should start bringing his own lunches to school rather than relying on whatever was being sold.

“Whose house?” Kyungsoo asks quietly. In a school with only about 76 students, it was hard to be excluded. Kyungsoo and his friends were in no way traditional “party people” however, everyone in this town had a secret. For the teenagers it was the alcohol and tobacco at local house parties being held whenever the adults left their homes to go gamble at the casino on the other side of town.

“I think this time it’s Yifan sunbae, his parents are in China right now,” Chanyeol answers and Kyungsoo takes in another spoonful of pasta, his plastic spoon screeching against the edge of his styrofoam bowl. The Wu family was well known for their wealth. Of course Kyungsoo would never understand why such high class business people would move to such a backwater town but he also guesses that maybe they wanted a quieter life.

Naturally that didn’t stop them from buying out the casino the moment they moved in. Their home is high on a hill, not quite a mansion but it had an extravagant pool and a gate like in every movie. This wasn’t the first time he’d be hosting a party and this wouldn’t be the first time Kyungsoo would attend one. This would probably be his 5th party since starting high school and he was only ending his second year. Baekhyun steals his last pieces of pasta and Kyungsoo sighs,

“We’re going to go anyways right? What are the formalities?” Kyungsoo shoves the empty styrofoam at his friend who doesn’t argue, standing up from the small table to throw their trash out. Kyungsoo lazily looks around the cafeteria seeing all of the people he’d grown up with. No one really changed and there wasn’t anyone he didn’t know. There was two lunch periods, one for the 9th and 10th graders and one for the 11th and 12th graders.

“Yifan sunbae said anyone who hears about it is invited, and for once he’s allowing drunkards to stay the night in one of his many guest rooms. The only consequence to that is you have to help clean up the morning after,” Jongdae, who’s been quiet this whole time finally decides to chime in and Kyungsoo cringes at the thought of having to clean up the bedrooms. Despite it being such a small town, people kept their mouth shut about who they slept with.

“Alright then, whose parents are out this weekend?” Kyungsoo furrows his brows and he knows that his parents will definitely be home. Baekhyun returns to the table, his chair making a very unattractive noise as he plops himself down, adjusting his uniform as he does so. They’re quiet for a moment as Chanyeol fills in Baekhyun about what they’d been talking about, his eyes light up and he smiles.

“Mine will be out, they’ll be visiting my older brother so you can all crash at mine after,” Baekhyun says and they all collectively nod. Kyungsoo perks up once he hears the first bell ring and none of his friends move a muscle as he stands from the table they only give him half hearted waves and small murmurs of ‘see you after school’ as he leaves. The first bell meant that they had five minutes till the next and another 5 minutes before class began. Kyungsoo however needed to stop by his locker which was on the other side of the school so he usually left first.

As he exits the cafeteria he can see some of the older students pouring out of their own classrooms and he knows that his friends will be kicked out of their spots soon. Kyungsoo ducks under the arm of a twelfth grader who waves at another and he swerves between two eleventh graders. He’s too occupied to see who they are and he only has his locker on his mind. He takes the stairwell near the music classroom, it’s quite old and barely frequented but it was closer to his locker upstairs.

Kyungsoo pushes open the door almost violently and he immediately knows that he’s not alone. From where he is on the first floor he can see the outline of another person in the middle of the stairwell, the small platform where the stairs changed direction. He can recognize this person from anywhere, those blonde locks belonged to none other than Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo squints as the sunlight from the dusty window blinds him and he almost gasps when he sees the way the light encases Jongin in all of its glory.

Jongin’s blonde hair was messy like always, although on most days it’d be stuffed under a worn black beanie, today it was naturally loose and fluffy. He was sitting on the floor, his eyes closed as he leans against the wall. Kyungsoo takes a quick second to admire his features as he gingerly makes his way up the stairs. Jongin looked like he could be a model, or maybe a kpop idol with his godly ability to make a school uniform look amazing.

His lashes were long and dark, laying against his cheeks peacefully. His nose was prominent and his lips were very lush, not to mention how he looked like he’d been kissed by the sun his whole life. Kyungsoo could never speak these words out loud but Kim Jongin was very handsome. Everyone liked to look away when he walked by but not Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo would end up staring in awe.

In a small town like theirs, anyone who was perceived as different was also seen as dangerous. Kyungsoo liked to think it was because Jongin liked to keep his head up high as he walked, while everyone else stared at the floor. Possibly it was his confidence that scared everyone. Despite being told to stay away from the other teen, Kyungsoo had never heard any bad rumours about Jongin. Only about his hair, his piercings and his hidden tattoos, that all had to do with appearance however and Kyungsoo liked Jongin’s appearance quite a lot so it didn’t bother him.

His eyes widen when he realizes he’s been standing in front of Jongin’s sleeping form, blatantly staring for god knows how long. With his heart pounding in his chest Kyungsoo hurries up the steps, completely unaware of the lingering gaze following him.

  
Kyungsoo isn’t surprised in the slightest when he hears absolutely nothing when he and his friends climb the long driveway leading up to the Wu mansion. Although they were ways up on top of a hill, there were still neighbours and sound travelled far in such a quiet town. He already knew that the Wu mansion was perfectly equipped with sound proof walls but he couldn’t help but feel the omniousity of the large home in the dark.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are walking in front of him, both of them talking adamantly about something he’d tuned out long ago, Jongdae beside him is quiet. Kyungsoo doesn’t know why he bothers letting himself attend these things, possibly it was only because he wanted a taste of what he knew he couldn’t have. A life of music and alcohol. Not that it was desired but it was a change from their everyday lives. Kyungsoo shakes his head, he’s not making sense again.

Forcing his mind to remain blank, Kyungsoo shivers when he and his friends reach the top of the hill. Tonight wasn’t a cold one, yet being so high up only resulted in harsher winds. No doubt the pool would be empty tonight, which meant that everyone was going to be huddled up inside, absolutely wonderful. Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably as they stand in front of the grand doors, waiting for someone to answer after Baekhyun’s excessive use of the door knocker.

Moments later the door opens almost dramatically and Kyungsoo immediately squints at the bright lights attacking him. His nose twitches at the smell of alcohol and tobacco along with a suspicious hint of marijuana. Music is blaring loudly and Kyungsoo can feel each beat loudly in his chest, he’d been so occupied with adjusting to the sudden assault to his senses that he hadn’t even noticed that Yifan had been the one to open the door. Not only that but his friends probably already finished greeting him because now they were all stood inside, watching Kyungsoo curiously.

“Good evening Yifan sunbae,” Kyungsoo regains his composure and he steps inside, from the shadows to the artificial lights. Yifan shuts the door behind him and locks it promptly. He has a bottle of beer in his hand while the other is held out for what Kyungsoo can’t decipher as a hi-five or a bro hug type of thing. He simply gives the older man a hi-five and his friends suppress their laughter but Kyungsoo could care less.

“Hi Kyungsoo, as formal as always I see. Enjoy yourself guys, booze is in the kitchen, hard liquor is off limits and smoking is to be done on the balconies in select bedrooms and outside only. The pool is free to use but don’t come into the house soaked unless you want me to beat your asses, go off now,” Yifan speech is slurred ever so slightly and Kyungsoo wonders how much he’s had to drink, they weren’t “late” after all. Party started at 8PM, they showed up at 9PM.

Kyungsoo and his friends make their way into the living room first, where a bunch of teenagers are attempting to dance and grind against each other at the same time. To Kyungsoo it all just looked too suffocating and a little awkward to be honest. He tries not to let his stare linger, not wanting to associate any of his classmates with a weird house party. Well he already had weird memories of everyone but he’d rather not have any more at least.

They pass by the dining room and Kyungsoo ignores the wet noises he hears from the couple who’ve so lovingly perched themselves on the table. No one seems to care about them though so he definitely wasn’t going to tell them to get a room. The kitchen has to be Kyungsoo’s favourite part of the house, mainly because it was so open and bright. Well as bright as it could be at 9PM, he was sure it looked stunning in the morning light though.

“Kyungsoo, do you want a beer?” Jongdae asks and he holds one out for his friend to take. Kyungsoo stares at the glass bottle for a second, not really sure if he felt like drinking anything tonight. He was kind of hungry more than anything but he knew that Yifan only provided drugs and alcohol, not food. Kyungsoo shakes his head and he stands around for a moment while his friends dramatically sip their beers.

“I’m going to go get some fresh air,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he doesn’t even know if they heard him but no one makes a move when he passes by. Kyungsoo heads towards the grand door in the kitchen and he slides them open before he steps outside, he inhales the Spring air and closes the doors behind him, the music and chatter immediately lulling into comfortable silence. Kyungsoo sighs and he shoves his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

“The pool was illuminated by led lights that shine from within. It looks mesmerizing to say the least, and he was a little sad that it looked so lonely. Kyungsoo walks across the cobblestone path and he heads towards the lounge chairs lined up at the other end of the pool. Kyungsoo places his phone on the first chair he sees before he removes his shoes and his socks, placing them on top as well. The soft grass felt cold between his toes but he paid it no mind.

Kyungsoo then leaned down and he begins to roll up his sweatpants so that they sit above his knees. The sound of water catches his attention but when he looks up he sees nothing, although the brightness of the lights kept him from noticing the way the water rippled. Kyungsoo grabs his phone again and he grunts as he squats down to sit at the edge of the in ground pool. He places his phone safely beside him and dunks his feet into the water, a pleasant smile on his lips at the heated water.

For a few moments Kyungsoo just sits there amicably, a smile on his lips and his feet swinging in the water. He feels content sitting alone outside. Sure he wasn’t enjoying all that the party had to offer and he could just sit around alone at home but this was different. He felt free without four walls closing him in. Kyungsoo’s thoughts are interrupted when someone emerges from the water. His heart jumps out of his chest since he’d been positive that he was alone but that tuft of blonde hair stated otherwise.

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he watches the way Jongin moves. Jongin flips his head back and his hands push his wet locks away back, water streaming down his face. His eyes are closed and his mouth is hung open, inhaling harshly as he’d been underwater for quite a long time. Kyungsoo swallows when he notices that Jongin was shirtless and the pool itself wasn’t that deep so he could see all of his beautiful features.

Jongin looked like pure sin. Kyungsoo could see the way that the water sat in all of his dips and curves, shining from the lights as they highlighted his golden skin. Their eyes met and Kyungsoo felt his heart stop. He couldn’t move a muscle as Jongin waded towards him, slow steps as if he couldn’t decide whether walking or swimming would be faster. Jongin perches himself on the edge of the pool, a few inches away from Kyungsoo.

They don’t say anything to each other. After all, why would they? Jongin probably didn’t even know his name. Kyungsoo sees Jongin reach out towards something sitting on the cobblestone and he notices that there were indeed clothes there. All black though so Kyungsoo wasn’t surprised he didn’t realize until now that someone was inside of the pool. Jongin reaches and blindly searches before he pulls out a pack of cigarettes as well as a lighter.

Kyungsoo can’t help but watch as Jongin opens the half finished pack and rests a stick of cancer between his oddly red tinted lips. Jongin then picks up an old looking lighter that probably came from the convenience store down the street. His fingers are wet and he can’t seem to properly spark a light so Kyungsoo carefully reaches for it, their fingers brushing as runs his thumb down the sparkwheel.

Jongin leans in when he sees the flame and he lights his cigarette, exhaling round puffs of smoke as he does. Kyungsoo puts out the lighter and places it back where he’d seen Jongin grab it from. Despite Kyungsoo feeling more than nervous about sitting here with Kim Jongin, there was a sense of comfort as well. Things were silent, aside from the splash of water here and there but Kyungsoo didn’t feel suffocated.

“What are you doing out here alone?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo unconsciously flinches at the sound of his voice. He’d never heard it before to be honest. The sound wasn’t anything like he had imagined. Jongin’s voice was a mixture of husky, nasally and warm. His voice was quite opposite of Kyungsoo’s which people often described as smooth. Kyungsoo doesn’t know Jongin in the slightest, and it was beginning to concern him, how much Jongin’s naked torso was affecting him.

“It’s stuffy inside… aren’t you cold?” as if on cue a cool gust of wind rushes past them and Kyungsoo can see goosebumps erupting on smooth skin. Jongin inhales once more and he creates a ring of smoke when he exhales, which Kyungsoo finds a little impressive if he had to be honest. He wasn’t sure if his expression had shown his awe but the way Jongin’s eyes twinkled must’ve meant something right?

“It’s much colder inside,” Jongin says quietly and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what that means. He finds himself staring at Jongin who looks at the trees behind him. When Jongin looks up at him he doesn’t avert his eyes. They look at one another for what seems like ages, Kyungsoo can see the way Jongin’s gaze flitters from one eye to the other, unsure of which to focus on but then his eyes trail downwards, finding purchase on Kyungsoo’s lips.

Suddenly, Jongin smiles. A bright smile that Kyungsoo had never seen before, mainly used to seeing scowls and lost expressions. Jongin keeps his cigarette between his lips and he reaches into what Kyungsoo assumed was the pocket of his jeans and he pulled out a candy. This candy was round in the middle, the sweet itself covered in a bright red packaging with little yellow seeds printed onto it, while the twisted parts of the wrapper were a metallic green.

Kyungsoo simply stares as Jongin holds the sweet delicately between his fingers, pulling it so that the wrapper unfurls and the little pink candy is revealed. His fingers daintily pick up the candy and he holds it up in front of Kyungsoo’s lips. Jongin’s grin doesn’t falter in the slightest and his eyebrows even perk up as he urges for Kyungsoo to eat it. Kyungsoo doesn’t see any harm in eating the thing and he wants to take it with his own fingers but he decides to be bold, opening his mouth for Jongin to plop it inside.

Jongin doesn’t lower his hand and he stares at Kyungsoo, analyzing his face carefully as he begins to taste the candy. Kyungsoo moves the small ball of sugar around in his mouth and he smacks his lips together before he bites down. The crunch is loud enough to hear from within the house and Jongin’s face morphs into one of complete horror. Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow as he chews the pieces of candy.

“You… _bite_ your candies?” Jongin whispers as if the idea of biting candy was the equivalent of committing murder. Kyungsoo feels like if he told the other teen that he bit his ice cream as well he’d be dubbed a monster. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything else but he allows the sweet to melt on his tongue, there seemed to be a hint of bitterness beneath all that sugar. It was interesting to say in the least.

“You seem a little sad Kyungsoo, what’s on your mind?” the sound of his name coming from Jongin’s lips was something he’d never even dreamt of. He had no idea that someone like Jongin knew his name but then again they did attend a school of 76 and lived in a tiny town. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to answer and he doesn’t find himself caring because all he can look at is Jongin’s lips and the way they stretch into a sad smile.

“Be careful Kyungsoo, if you stare too long I’ll assume you want me to kiss you,” Jongin says this all in a light hearted manner but Kyungsoo’s expressions shows a depth of seriousness. He wants to say something, joke about how they were both men and that he wouldn’t want to kiss Jongin even if his life depended on it. But here he was, silent and unable to counter what was the truth. Jongin’s smile fades and pulls out an ashtray from his clothes, stuffing the half finished cigarette inside.

Jongin then steps back, pulling away from the edge of the pool and he looks at Kyungsoo intently, speaking with his eyes in ways that Kyungsoo cannot understand. But he knows one thing, he does want to kiss Jongin, and so that’s what he does. Kyungsoo ignores the fact that he has his clothes on, and that this could potentially ruin him for the rest of his days in this small town but he takes the leap.

Kyungsoo falls forward with his arms outstretched and his heart sings when Jongin’s strong arms catch him. Their lips smash together painfully and Jongin falls back into the water, bringing Kyungsoo with him. Their eyes are both wide open, Kyungsoo can feel the sting from the chlorine and he can see small wisps of red polluting the water, one of them must’ve busted a lip from the impact. Nonetheless Kyungsoo likes the way his lungs burn, the way Jongin takes his breath away (or maybe that was just the water).

They part and surface loudly, Kyungsoo unconsciously clings onto Jongin for support, feeling his body heat thru his soaked clothes. The two pant as they replenish the air in their lungs and Kyungsoo feels flustered when Jongin pushes his hair out of his face. Jongin leans in for another kiss and only then does Kyungsoo feel the throbbing in his top lip. So the blood was his then. They stay there kissing without a care in the world, arms linked, bodies pressed together, hips grinding and only when Kyungsoo hears glass breaking from within the house does he remember his surroundings.

“Meet me in one of the rooms upstairs?” Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo’s lips, the water on his lashes make him look ethereal. Kyungsoo can’t say anything but he nods, swallowing hard when Jongin grins, kissing him chastely once more like he couldn’t help himself. They get out of the pool together and Jongin hands him one of the towels piled up on a lounge chair. They dry off as best as they can, well for Jongin it was easy but for Kyungsoo it was proving to be difficult.

“Here wear this, I’ll be waiting in the room at the end of the hall,” Jongin hands him a long sleeved shirt and he presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s cheek before he heads back into the house. Kyungsoo removes his hoodie and t shirt, followed by his sweatpants and he keeps his briefs on. He then slips on the shirt Jongin had given him, the fabric falling above his knees. This shirt looked like it would be big on Jongin so on him it was huge.

Kyungsoo then wastes no time, knowing that if he hesitated he’d be caught by his friends. Or maybe, he was afraid that Jongin wouldn’t be there if he didn’t move fast enough. Kyungsoo steps into the house after putting on his socks and shoes and he bolts past the kitchen, through the dining room and through the living room before he darts up the grand staircase. He doesn’t know which way to go but he can see a strawberry sweet sitting beside a flower pot to his left.

He grabs said sweet and pops it into his mouth, reminiscing of how Jongin’s lips were probably tinted red because of these. He heads down the hallway and opens the door to the room at the end. That night he and Jongin talk about numerous things between desperate kisses and unsure touches. When Kyungsoo wakes the next morning, he’s alone. Not a single trace of Jongin belongs, the shirt on his back changed back to his old clothes.

Jongin hadn’t left a number, a note, he left nothing. Kyungsoo scoffs and he shakes his head, ready for the impending doom that awaits him when Jongin tells the town that he had lusted for a man. But that never comes. And when Kyungsoo meets Jongin’s eyes at school, he can only see longing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturally the vibe of this is much lighter ^^ also I'm surprised this is a clean 4k LOL  
> Sorry for the wait but also thank you for the interest? I'm actually really happy y'all wanted more to this au ;; sorry if I disappoint but also uhh here's the best I could do  
> This of course is how they met :) there's a lot of hidden things in this story since I don't share everything through words  
> See if you can understand these characters  
> Thank you <3 I've no idea when I'll write the sequel but for now I've gotten this done at least :D
> 
> \- Airi

**Author's Note:**

> I was definitely in a mood LOL  
> Lemme know if y'all want more of this universe, although I already have a prequel and sequel in mind aha  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this weirdness  
> \- Airi


End file.
